


All That We See or Seem

by havocthecat



Series: then there was a star danced, and under that was I born [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancients, Ascension, Character Death Fix, Disembodied, F/F, Femslash, Replicators, Sequel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp fic set during <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/446524">Still Shine Bright</a> (Elizabeth is a Replicator, Kate is an Ancient, and that adds more complexity to their relationship than ever), but which will only make sense if read after reading that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That We See or Seem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunabee34 (Lorraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Still Shine Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446524) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



> Also available [here on Dreamwidth](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/49812.html) should you wish.

"We've been intimate."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth is always startled when Caia talks about sex.

"How else would you know I like that?" Caia looks down. Elizabeth is stroking the inside of her wrist.

"Technically, I'm only touching a non-corporeal representation of your physical form," points out Elizabeth. "In a stasis dream."

It isn't real. 

"This is as real as we want it to be." Caia's inscrutability comes and goes. "Do you want it to be?"

"Yes." She wants this to be Kate. Not a dream.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Caia's smile dissolves into brilliant white light that enfolds them.


End file.
